1. Field of the Invention
A container for packaging and dispensing a liquid material therefrom which is specifically structured to include an integral spout stored about the external periphery of the container in recessed relation to the exposed outer surface thereof wherein the overall configuration of the container and the out-of-the-way storage and retention of the spout facilitates storage and packing of a plurality of such containers as well as enabling dispensing of the liquid from the interior of the container without tilting, angular orientation or undue handling or lifting of the container during such dispensing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers primarily designed for the packaging of materials, including liquids, are known to come in a variety of structures, configurations and dimensions dependent on the particular material being dispensed as well as other considerations such as transporting and storage of one or more of such containers. Included in such prior art structures are containers specifically adapted to provide dispensing of liquid from the interior thereof to a specific location. Generally, more sophisticated structures of this type include some type of dispensing spout, nozzle, etc. wherein the packaged liquid (or other material) can be dispensed in a delivered fashion to a specific location rather than just accomplishing emptying of the container. Accordingly, this latter type of dispensing container structure differs from well known bottles, cans, etc. wherein a top, cover or lid is removed to accomplish emptying of the container.
Structures of the type mentioned above are represented in the U.S. Patents to Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,468; Gangwisch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,075; Conn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,332; and Swett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,594. Of the above listed prior art structures, the patent to Swett is directed to a watering can wherein water, or any suitable liquid material, is maintained on the interior of the can or container and may be delivered or dispensed to a specific location through a conduit and dispensing nozzle communicating with the lower portion of the interior of the container. The conduit and nozzle are of apparent sufficient flexibility to move or position the nozzle relative to the container without movement or placement of the latter. Further, the conduit and nozzle itself is stored in substantially recessed or at least partially enclosed relation within one of two handle structures associated with the watering can apparently for the purposes of providing a more compact structure when the dispensing conduit and nozzle are not being utilized.
Therefore, the patent to Swett as well as the remaining structures disclosed in the above set forth patents recognize that while dispensing of liquid material to a specific location, through the utilization of a dispensing conduit and/or spout or nozzle type structure, is often desirable, a problem exists with the storage or maintenance of the dispensing conduit structure in an out-of-the-way location. This storage problem is particularly burdensome when considering a disposable container in which a liquid product is packaged for selling, transporting and dispensing. In order to have all of the above capabilities, a preferred dispensing container must incorporate a dispensing conduit, nozzle, spout, etc. which can be stored totally in an unobstructing, out of the way location and particularly in non-protruding relation relative to the exposed surface of the container. Further, the structure associated with the storage of such a dispensing conduit should be of sufficient dimension and configuration to allow the overall longitudinal dimension of the storage conduit to be sufficient to allow specific dispensing of the liquid material at a point sufficiently remote from the placement or positioning of the container during the dispensing process. Also, the overall dimension and configuration of the container should be such as to allow a plurality of such containers to be packaged in side-by-side relation to one another and stacked on top of one another such as when placed in a large shipping box, crate or overall transporting container.
Accordingly, it is readily apparent that there is a need in the packaging industry for a disposable, dispensing container having the structural features as set forth above and which is specifically designed and configured to overcome the existing problem as outlined herein.